


R is for Run!

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, M/M, Time Lord Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes Law wishes he'd never met the crazy young man who calls himself The Hatter





	R is for Run!

If someone had asked Law even just a few months ago what word had changed his life the most, he would’ve said Condolences. Condolences for Lamie, for his parents, for Rocinante. Now, though, he couldn’t consider those the most life-changing moments of his life. And it had all changed with a late shift at the hospital, checking up on the patients in the ICU.

The night had started off perfectly normal, perfectly boring, and then the lights had started going off. Not all at once like a power outage, or in chunks like failing fuses, but sporadically, individually. Then there had been a young man, barely an adult, darting around and trying not to look suspicious. Law had followed him, because of course he was going to follow the suspicious person and make sure he didn’t hurt any patients. If he hadn’t, well, he’d probably be dead by now. The man had fought a thing, an _alien_ that seemed to be made of pure electricity.

The man had fallen, and Law had jumped in to stop the alien from killing him because- well, because he was a doctor for a reason. He couldn’t just stand by and let a man die in front of him. He couldn’t even remember what he’d said to distract the alien, just that something which looked an awful lot like a hockey puck had slid between his feet and snared it in some kind of force field, and then the strange man had grabbed his hand and grinned and yelled the word which changed Law’s life forever.

“Run!”

The Hatter grabbed Law by the wrist, pulling him back to the present with an unpleasant yank on his shoulder. Law bit down on a yelp, and spun on his heel to follow the alien at nearly top speed. “Who did you piss off this time?” he asked as they rounded a corner.

“Not sure!” The Hatter laughed, and Law groaned. It was always this way. Land somewhere, go out, explore for a bit, and then The Hatter would find a world-ending plot or piss off somebody with power and they’d have to run. He’d thought being a resident involved a lot of running around, but travelling with The Hatter was infinitely more physically taxing.

“I- hate- you.” Law panted, and The Hatter laughed.

“No you don’t!”

And for all that the running sucked, Law didn’t think he’d have half as much fun travelling with somebody who was actually sane.


End file.
